


Cocoa

by allonsytastic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic
Summary: just a little afternoon fluff





	

"Doctor, I like cocoa as much as the next person but what you produced here _(she points at the two mugs he just set down before them)_ is basically just liquid sugar."

"Clara, this isn't cocoa."

"It isn't?" Clara gives him a quizzical look, encouraging him to expand on his statement. But of course, being the Doctor, he does not need encouragement to go on one of his rambling monologues.

"Do you remember the Bravorian galaxy? When we stopped on Tereleptos-5 to get some tereleptian banana shakes? A few stars further, there's a tiny planet - no more than eighty inhabitants but it has _the_ most amazing fauna... We really should stop by there sometime. Anyway, _this_ _(he takes a sip of the steaming liquid from one of the cups)_ is their main export: The sirup of the Velonberry which grows over a span of ten of your human years..."

The Doctor seems far from finished in his little geographical excursion but Clara - knowing him as well as she does - has noticed a tiny detail in his demeanor that makes her interrupt him.

"Doctor, It's actually just cocoa with too much sugar in it, isn't it?"

He seems perplexed. "How did you know?"

She grins at him, a twinkle in her eyes "Doctor, I can _tell_ when you're trying to ramble your way out of something."

A sheepish expression appears on his face and Clara can't help but feel a tad guilty for calling him out on his little white lie. "Oh come here, you tall floofy idiot" she says affectionately, closing the distance between them with two tiny steps and hugging him because - honestly - she wouldn't want him to be any different.


End file.
